Life without you
by RosalieLillianHale1994
Summary: Edward leaves Bella. 6 years later they meet again, of course Edward leaves again. 10 years later aka Now, Bella and her two daughters move to Alaska. Will they ever see the Cullens again? Better Summary inside.
1. Summary and Characters

**This is just the summary and character description!! You don't have to read this but it will be easier to understand things if you do read it!!**

Summary:

Edward leaves and Bella has a baby girl named Selena. 6 years later Selena goes to stay with Renee and Bella visits Charlie to find the Cullens living back in Forks. Bella and Edward became close but Bella feels like Edward is going to leave her again so she doesn't tell Edward about Selena. Edward leaves again and Bella has another baby girl named Joey. 10 years later they move to Alaska. Will Bella ever see the Cullens again? Will Edward find out he has two daughters?

Character description:

Full name: Isabella Marie Swan

Age: 25 years old, forever.

History: Changed at the aged of 25. Has two daughters named Selena and Joey. Is still in love with Edward Cullen.

Powers: Metal shield, can eat human food, can show human emotions such as crying or blushing and can sleep

Full name: Selena Alice Cullen Swan. (Based on Selena Gomez)

Age: 16 years old, just stop growing.

History: Half Vampire. Bella Swan's daughter, doesn't know her father (AN: Edward is her father) Sister to Joey Swan.

Powers: Can talk to people through their minds (but she has to know them well or have a special connection), can eat human food, can sleep. More powers later on in the story.

Full name: Joey Rosalie Cullen Swan. (Based on Joey King)

Age: 10 years old, still growing.

History: Half vampire. Bella Swan's daughter, doesn't know her father (AN: Edward is her father) Sister to Selena Swan.

Powers: Can make other vampires be able to eat human food (but it goes away when they leave Joey, so doesn't last forever), can eat human food, can sleep. More powers later on in the story.


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's chapter 1!! Hope you like it!!! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT :(**

**Chapter 1**

Selena's POV

Tomorrow we are moving to Alaska. Joey and I are sisters and Bella Swan is our mum. We don't know our dad and whenever we ask mum about him, she starts to cry. But today before we leave tomorrow we will ask her again.

Joey and I were walking down the stairs hand in hand. Mum was in the kitchen. We went and sat down at the table.

"Mum?" I asked.

"Yeah" she turned around to face us.

"Mummy will you please tell us about daddy?" asked Joey. Mum turn away so we couldn't see her face.

"Please, mum? We want to know" I asked pleading.

"Ok" she said her voice cracking. She came and sat down across from us.

"Ask whatever you want to know" she said as she wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"What was his name and do we have the same dad?" I asked.

"His name was Edward and yes you do have the same father" she replied.

"What happened to him?" asked Joey.

"Well he was a vampire so I guess he is still alive, out there somewhere"

"Why did you leave him?" Joey asked confused.

"I didn't, he left me. Do you want me to tell you the story?" Mum asked and we nodded, "I was 18 years old, I loved him so much, we when away alone to beach one weekend, we had so much fun, we…well…you guys are too young to know what we did" she smiled.

"I think I know what you're getting at mum" I said.

"I don't" Joey said, "tell me?"

"When you are older sweetie, anyway a few weeks later was my birthday they were vampires his family and I was human. I got a paper cut and Jasper try to attack me but Edward saved me. A few weeks later they left, no goodbye, they just left. I found out I was pregnant with Selena"

"Why did he leave?" I asked, puzzled

"He told me he didn't want me anymore, anyway do you want me to keep going?" mum asked, unsure.

"Yep, how did you become pregnant with Joey?" I asked.

"Well, 6 years later just after your 6th birthday, I went to Forks to visit Charlie, you were with Granma Renee, you were very close you and her. I found out the Cullens had came back. I was 23. Edward and I spent lots of time together, but I felt like he was going to leave again so I didn't tell him about Selena" She put her head in her hands. Joey and I got up and walked around the table. We hugged hug. She looked up and smiled. Joey sat on her lap and I sat next to her and held her hand, she continued, "we did spend most nights together he told me he was just using me and left again, you guys already know what happens next. I find out I was pregnant again and I was changed when Joey was 1"

"Mum, why is middle name Rosalie and Selena's is Alice?" Joey asked

"Alice was my best friend and Edward's sister, she loved me and I have always loved her, but I don't know if she still loves me. Rosalie is also Edward's sister. She didn't really like me because I was human, nut I forgive her for that. I would have hated me to if I was turned and didn't have you two, I did always like her" mum explained, "any more questions?"

"Do they all have powers, like us?" I asked

"Not all of them, Edward could read minds; Alice could see the future and Jasper could control emotions"

"Could they eat human food?" asked Joey. Mum shook her head.

"Time for bed you two, we have a big day tomorrow" said mum standing up and carrying Joey up stairs to her room. I watch as mum put Joey in her bed and kissed her good-night. She came and grabbed my hand and kissed me good-night. I got into bed and fell asleep.

Bella's POV

I couldn't sleep. I just kept letting my mind think back to Edward. I rolled over to look at my clock. It was 12.21 at night or I guess you could say in the morning. Joey, Selena and I were very close. They hated to be away from me.

Joey was the worst when she was 5, Selena and Joey went to stay with Angela and Ben. That night I got a phone call from Angela, I was on the plane to Australia for work. They had only been there for an hour or two. Angela didn't know what else to do so she called me. Joey was crying and won't tell anyone what was wrong. Angela said Joey had falling over and they had all tried to calm her down but she won't. Selena was 11 at the time, Angela put her on the phone and she said Joey wanted me. I got off the plane and got the first flight back to Forks. It ended up all she wanted was a kiss good-bye and for me to stay with her. They ended up coming with me. Ever since then Joey never leaves my side. I guess she just fells safer in my arms. Joey and Selena are close too. You wouldn't find a part of girls as close as they are. They have never had a fight and they always share. I closed my eyes, when I opened them again it was because I heard Joey crying. I ran at vampire speed to Joey's room.

"What's wrong honey?" I asked as I pulled her into my arms.

"You were gone…" she cried, "and…Selena too" she looked up at me, "where's Selena?" As soon as she said this Selena was on her bed next to her.

"I'm right here, Joey it's ok" Selena said as she laid her cheek on Joey's head. WE sat like that for a while.

"Come on you two come and sleep with me" I said as I stood up and headed for my room. I climbed under the covers and hugged Joey close.

"Where did Selena go?" asked Joey

"She's there" I said, but Selena was already on the other side of Joey, holding her hand. We fall asleep like this.

* * *

Please Review and tell me what you think!!!


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to update!! I'm going away next week but i will try to update before then!!! ILY**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

It was early in mourning when we woke up. Well when Selena and I woke up. I carried Joey to the car. I put Selena's laptop on the sit next to Joey, so that she would have something to do when she woke up. The moving van had already left. We were taking everything and selling the house. We weren't like the Cullen's. We didn't have an endless supple of money. It wasn't cold today. Selena was wearing black jeans, a white t-shirt, light blue and dark blue striped jacket with black slipper shoes. Joey was still wearing her white and pink horse PJ's. I was wearing blue jeans, a black t-shirt with black high-heel shoes. We drove for hours without talking. Joey was still asleep.

"Mum why is my name Selena Alice Cullen Swan, I mean why do I have Cullen in my name?" Selena asked from the front sit next to me.

"Because that was your dad's last name"

"Do I have a lot of relative I don't know?" she asked

"Well not really, only 7 including your dad" I explained

"What are their names and are they my aunts and uncles?" she questioned

"Esme and Carlisle are your grandparents, Rosalie and Alice are your aunts and Emmett and Jasper are your uncles" I explained

"And Edward is our dad?" I nodded, "Do they have partners?"

"Well yes Rosalie and Emmett are together, so is Jasper and Alice"

"And Esme and Carlisle?" she asked

"Yes, it's a vampire thing, kind of like love at first sight. They became mates and stay with each other forever" I tried to explain

"Will it ever happen to me and Joey?"

"Well, yes I guess so, but I would like to if you were older before you start thinking about that, thank you very much"

"Mum, I'm 16" said Selena

"I don't care, I don't want you getting hurt by some stupid boy you think is the one you will end up with, I learnt that the hard way" we stopped talking for a while and Joey woke up, looking very sleepy.

"Mummy?" asked Joey, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. "I'm hungry"

"What would you like?" I asked

"A bear" she said and Selena and I laughed.

"You have to wait until we get there to have a bear, so are you hungry or just thirty?" I asked.

"Both" she giggled

"There are sandwiches in my bag, Selena can you get Joey one?"

"Yep" she grab my bag and pulled out a sandwich and handed it to Joey. She pulled another one out and started to eat it. After a while we hit the mountains and it was snowing. It was the only thing I didn't think about, the weather in Alaska.

"Oh crap"

"What mum?" asked Selena

"I forgot to get your coats from Charlie. We don't snow cloths" I said

"It's ok mum we have jackets we will be fine" said Joey

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey's POV

It was dark when we got to our new house. It was beautiful. There was snow everywhere. The house was a dark wood color. Pine trees were covered in snow out the front. I giggled it looked like a house from a movie. It had a picket fence that matched the house. The picket fence reminded me of the one in the three little bears.

'Mmm I could go for a bear right now' I thought to myself, 'I wonder if you could make a bear crazy, that would be funny', I laughed

"What's so funny" asked Selena as mum walk inside with another box of stuff.

"I was just wonder what a bear would be like if it was crazy" I giggled

"Right, that's a very normal thing to wonder" she laughed, "You're funny Joey, don't ever chance I like you that way"

"Are you telling me you wouldn't like me if I wasn't funny" I asked, hurt. She run over to my and pulled me into a hug.

"No, I will always love you, sweetie" she whispered into my hair.

"I love you, Selena" I kissed her cheek.

"I love you too Joey"

"Guys are you hungry?" Called mum from inside

"I want a bear" I replied and added, "really badly". They laughed and I signed. "I wasn't trying to be funny; I really want a bear or two"

"Ok, get change and we will go" said mum, I smiled and gave her my best puppy dog eyes.

"Do I have to get changed can't I stay in my pajamas" I pleaded

"Oh fine, but get a jacket, please" said mum. I ran inside and grab my light blue jacket with fur on the hood.

"Ok let's go get me some bears" I said as I ran outside. I climbed on to mum's back. I could run fast but I still couldn't keep up with mum and Selena, so mum always carried me. Soon we were in forest pasting lots of trees.

Then we stopped, "don't go to far" said mum, "and don't get lost, meet back hear in a half an hour, do you both have your phones"

"Yes mum" Selena and I said at the same time.

"Ok its dark so be careful"

"We will, mum" we both said. She kissed us both and started to run.

"See ya Lena" I said and started to run. I smelt and heard a bear up by the river, it was drinking I started to run towards it. I leaped at it and it growled as I sunk my teeth into its skin. I finished that quickly and started to look for more. I started to sing to myself.

"She can't see the way your eyes,

Light up when you smile

She never notice how you stop and star whenever she walks by

And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her

But you are everything to me

I just want to show you

See don't even know you

She's never gonna love you like I want to

But you just she right through me and if you only knew me

We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable, instead of just invisible

There's a fire inside of you" (Invisible by Taylor Swift)

I was cut of by the sound of someone behind me. I turned around and there was no one there. I started to sing a different song

"Friday night beneath the stars

Every field behind your yard

You and I painted pictures in the sky

Sometime we don't say a thing, just listen to the crickets sing" (I'm Only Me When I'm With You by Taylor Swift)

I turned around to see a guy. He was a vampire, I could tell. I looked at his eyes; they were a golden color, which was good for me.

"Who are you?" I asked, calmly.

"I'm Jasper and you are?" he replied

"Joey, do you live around here?" I asked

"Yes, you have a very good voice" he said

"Thank-you" I blushed

"What are you? If you don't mind me asking" He looked at me puzzled

"A vampire, well a half one" I replied

"How?" he asked

"My mum was human when she had me and my dad was a vampire" I said

He started to walk closer to me and I back away from him. He smiled at me, not the way that made me fear him so I stopped backing away.

"It's ok don't be afraid, I won't hurt you" he said

"I have to go, see you around?" I asked

"Maybe, bye Joey" he turned and started to run away. I turned around and suddenly realized I didn't know which to go.

"MUM, SELENA" I yelled, no reply. I started to cry and sat down on a rock next to the river. I sat there like that for awhile yelling out to mum and Selena but they never replied. I look up through me tear filled eyes. It was really dark now; the stars and the moon were out. I started to sing to make myself feel better but I couldn't even understand myself.

I didn't know what to do, then I realized that I had my phone with me and pulled it out of my pocket and of course just my luck it was dead. I started to walk around; by I just found I was walking in circles. I jumped over the river and run along it and after awhile I ran into something very hard. I thought it was a tree but when I looked up I saw golden eyes staring but at me. I wanted to scream but I just thought that would make the vampire angry so I just stood there and look up into the beautiful golden eyes like my mum's.

* * *

Hoped you liked it!!! PLEASE REVIEW :)


	4. Chapter 3

**Here we are going away tomorrow so won't update for a while!!**

**I DON"T OWN TWLIGHT**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Joey's POV

I backed up against a tree and stared up at a huge man. I would never she Selena and mum again, I was going too died! I looked down at me feet and wiped the tears out of my eyes.

"It's ok I won't hurt you, by the way I'm Emmett" he said, I didn't looked at. I just started to hum Suddenly Seymour from Little Shop of Horrors. (If you haven't knows already I'm really into music and I love old and new musical, Little Shop of Horrors is my favourite musical of all time).

"I know, I'll cheer you up" I looked up and he smiled, "You like singing?"

"Yeah" I said.

"Ok you were just humming this so lets sing it" he laughed, "I'll sing the boy parts and you sing the girl ones" then he started to sing.

[Emmett]  
Lift up your head  
Wash off your mascara  
Here, take my Kleenex  
Wipe that lipstick away  
Show me your face, clean as the morning'  
I know things were bad, but now they're okay

Suddenly Seymour is standing beside you  
You don't need no makeup, don't have to pretend  
Suddenly Seymour is here to provide you  
Sweet understanding  
Seymour's your friend

[Joey]  
Nobody ever treated me kindly  
Daddy left early  
Mama was poor  
I'd meet a man and I'd follow him blindly  
He'd snap his fingers  
Me, I'd say "sure."

Suddenly Seymour is standing beside me  
He don't give me orders  
He don't condescend  
Suddenly Seymour is here to provide me  
Sweet understanding  
Seymour's my friend

[Emmett]  
Tell me this feeling will last forever  
Tell me the bad times are clean washed away

[Joey]  
Please understand that it's still strange and frightening'  
For losers like I've been it's so hard to say

[Joey] and [**Emmett**] and [_Both_]  
Suddenly Seymour,

**Suddenly Seymour**  
He purified me

**He purified you**  
Suddenly Seymour

**Suddenly Seymour**  
He showed me I can

**Yes you can**  
Learn how to be more  
The girl that's inside me (**The girl that's inside you**)  
**With sweet understanding**,  
With sweet understanding,  
**With sweet understanding**,

With sweet understanding,

_With sweet understanding, _  
Seymour's my man! (**Seymour's your man!**)

By the end of the song I was gigging and rolling around on the ground. After I stopped laughing I lied down on the ground. Emmett was watching me, I doubted he would let anything happen to me so I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

When I woke up, I found myself on a bed. I sat up and got my ipod out of pocket. I turn it on and listen to Ponyo (by Noah Cyrus and Frankie Jonas). I said to sing along.

I love you bunches and bunches

I give you lots of X's and O's

Feel it in your fingers all the way down to your toes

Everybody 1, 2, 3 come along and dance with me

1, 2, 3 make a wish; sing along with your favourite fish.

I looked around and saw a wall full of CDs. I leaped out of the bed and run over to the wall. 'Wow there's music from the 1600s that's so cool' I thought to myself. I looked around and saw a CD player in the corner. I putted my ipod and throw it on the bed. There was a black CD called Bella's Music. I laughed, 'Just like mum'. I put it in the CD player, it started to play and I frowned and then realized what it was. I gasped and pressed stop. Next thing I know I'm on the bed crying. There was a knock on the door and I jumped off the bed and crawled under it.

"Sweetie, are you ok?" asked a girl from the door. She looked about the same age as mum by shorter and the other girl looked the same age as Selena.

I crawled out from under the bed and nodded, "I just miss mum and Selena, what time is it?"

"8.30" said the other girl.

"Who are you?" I asked them, wiping the tears out of my eyes.

"I'm Alice Cullen and this is Demi" the first girl said, "and you are?"

"Oh my god, Je ne peux pas le croire le Cullens, je dois partir, je dois sortir ici, en ce moment! (I can't believe it the Cullens, I have to leave, I have to get out of here, right now!)" I said in French so they wouldn't understand me.

"Donc vous parlez le français faites ainsi nous (so you speak French, so do we)" said Alice.

"Oh grand maintenant ils savent que j'ai piqué une crise (Oh great now they know I freaked out)" I said

"What's your name?" asked Demi

"Um…" 'Lie' I told myself, "Um... Jo-Anna" I lied quickly but they could tell, I was never good at lying.

"Don't lie to us missy, where not stupid, anyway Emmett already told us your name is Joey, what's your last name so we can call your mum?" asked Alice

"I don't think I should tell you" I replied.

"Why not?" Demi demanded.

"Because mum will get mad" I replied. I was telling them too much, "I better go" I took a step towards the door.

"No" said Alice she stepped in front of me.

"Please, let me go" I whispered.

"Alice, Demi what's going on up there?" said Emmett

"Yeah, we heard crying, talking and Jasper is going crazy from all the emotions in this room" said the guy with Emmett, I knew it was dad.

"Emmett" I yelled and run into his arms.

"Shh it's ok" he said.

"I have to go" I said.

"How about you call your mum to come and get you?" He asked as everyone but Alice left the room.

"Well… Um mum won't… Oh fine, where's the phone?" he handed me a mobile. I dialled mum's number.

"Hello" she asked in a worried voice.

"Hi mum it's me"

"Oh thank god, Selena its ok it's her" called mum to Selena. I heard Selena signed and say thank god on the other end of the phone.

"Mum I'm ok really"

"Good where are you? Who's phone are you using?"

"Well mum that's a really funny story"

"Oh god what?"

"I'm with some nice vampires at there house, their address is" Alice put a piece of paper with their address on it in front of me. I read it twice and then hung up.

"It just so happens that we live a half an hour away" I told Emmett and Alice.

"Well then missy let's meet the rest of my family" said Emmett and I nodded and follow him and Alice down stairs.

Everyone was in the living room waiting for us.

"Ok let's start with names" said a man in a fatherly voice 'Carlisle' I thought.

"You go first" I said harshly, "Wait I can tell you who you are" I looked at me confused, "Your Rosalie and your with Emmett" I said pointing at each of them, "Your Jasper and your with Alice" I pointed them out too, "Your Carlisle and your with Esme" I pointed to them.

"Wow how do you know our names? And if you know ours what's his name?" asked Jasper pointing to Edward.

"Edward" I mumbled. "But I didn't know who Demi was until she told me upstairs"

"Joey what's you last name?" asked Edward.

"What's it to you?" I yelled at him. 'Ha Selena was rubbing off on me'. I heard Alice gasp and next thing I knew she was hugging me like I was a teddy bear.

"Do you mind, pixie?" I signed. Mum liked Alice I shouldn't be mean, "Sorry"

"Bella is here" she whispered to me.

"Oh no" I replied. There was a knock on the door and Esme went to get it.

* * *

Hope you liked it!! Please Review :) Thanks


	5. Sorry Guys

Hey guys

I'm so sorry, I haven't update for weeks!! I've wrote the next two chapters to my story, but they are on my laptop and my cousin broke it!! Until I (ok not I, mum) get it fixed I can't update!! I'm so so sorry but I was thinking about another story (but I'm not sure yet). Anyway sorry again

Thanks Jess 


	6. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to update! I finally got my laptop back. I will update again when you'll review! BTW I don't own Twilight :( hehe**

Chapter 4

_Selena's POV_

"Mum" Joey screamed as she run into mum's arms. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to get lost, I think we should go, come on" she turned mum towards the door.

"No Joey I have to thank the people that found you" she said and turned back. She froze.

"Es…Esme?" she shuddered

"Bella? Oh Bella I've missed you so much" said Esme then she hugged mum.

"Selena" Joey whispered to me, "What do we do?"

"I don't know" I whispered back, "but not this" I turned to face mum who was just starring at the wall. "Mum let's go we have school tomorrow, please let's go"

"Um… yeah I just want to—" I cut her off.

"No mum, we are leaving now or have you forgotten what they did to you" I stated as Joey and I followed her into the living room.

"No I haven't forgotten Lena" she said as she started to sit down next to Alice, I grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"They did it twice mum, do you want to make a third too?" I asked tears rolled down her face.

"No I don't" she mumbled. I turned to see Joey watching Emmett playing a game boy

"Joey, come here" I told her, she run up to me and I lifted her into my arms, "I missed you, are you ok?"

"Yep" she said popping the p, "I'm great"

"Good let's go" I said as I grabbed mum's hand and started to walk towards the door, when Edward stop us.

"Bella we need to talk stay for a while" he asked

"Um… I guess—" she started but I cut her off again.

"No we are leaving" I said, harshly.

"And who are you to tell her what to do?" yelled Rosalie from behind me. I turned to face her.

"Um I don't know, Maybe her DAUGHTER and you are to her?" I yelled back, when she didn't answer I added, "That's what I thought"

"Please just answer some questions we have" Alice begged.

"Well yeah I guess ok" said mum

"Ok if Selena and Joey are your daughters then their dad is who?" asked Alice

"Oh Joey and I don't know him, all we know is that he is a jerk for—" but mum cut me off. She put her hand over my mouth.

"Selena enough" she told me

"But mum, I was getting to the good part" I complained

"Enough, stop trying to protect me, I can deal with this, let's just talk for a while" I signed and nodded. Joey was falling asleep in my arms so I sat down and hugged her tighter.

"I have a question for you" said some girl I didn't know.

"Um… ok and who are you?" mum asked

"Oh sorry I'm Demi my question is what are your daughters?"

"Half-vampire, half-human" mum replied, "next?"

"Ok what are you? If you don't mind me asking" asked Carlisle

"A vampire" mum replied

"How?" asked Rose and I was surprised to hear her sound so calm.

"What do you mean?" asked mum

"Well vampires don't cry and they don't have kids" she looked sad when she said that.

"Mum don't, they don't have any right to know anything about us" I said, I looked around; there was a couch in the far corner. I put Joey on it so she wouldn't be waken up and sat back next to mum.

"Be quiet, Bella can tell us whatever she wants we have a right to know" yelled Rosalie

"Your right flew out the window when you left" I yelled back

"We left so Bella didn't have to become a vampire. We did it to protect her, to save her from this kind of life" Rose yelled back

"You were happy when you left mum, right Rosalie? You never care about mum, right?" I questioned.

"That's not true, I just didn't…" she couldn't come up with an excuse

"Told you so" I yelled as I stood up. I was going to hit her, I could feel it. "I hate you, all of you"

"Selena stop that right now, you shouldn't be talking to your au—" she couldn't finish because I told her not to in my mind.

"Bella how did you have Selena and Joey? With who?" asked Edward looking hurt.

"I'll tell you how, when two people love each other very much, well in this case when one of those people think the other loves them the same way they do but doesn't they—" but mum cut me off.

"Selena enough, go sit with Joey" mum told me.

_Bella's POV_

Should I tell them? I don't think they will believe me. If I explained they might. Well almost everyone might. Not Rose or maybe not even Edward. What good would it do if I told them? They might leave again and Joey will be heartbroken and Selena will be really sad even if she didn't look like she liked them she did, I could tell.

"So Bella, will you tell us?" asked Emmett.

"You now how, I don't know who" I lied, lucky I was a good liar now.

"Oh" was all Edward said

'Your making a big mistake mum, they don't care" Selena told me in my mind. She started to hum to Joey.

"Bella how old is Selena?" asked Edward

"16" I answered

"So you cheat on me?" he asked

"Crap" I mumbled. Tell him yes, Selena told me. "Yes"

"How could you Bella?" asked Esme sadly

"I… I, look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to it just happened" I tried to explain

"Right, of course you're sorry" hissed Rose

"Look it wasn't mum's fault" Selena yelled, "she didn't mean to"

"It's ok Selena" I told her, "you were right this is a mistake, let's go" I was already in the hallway when Selena tell them all.

"You are all jerks. She didn't mean to Edward, she loved you more then anything in the world and you all just left, she had kids, so what? I'm sure you'll would have done the same" she signed, "I can't believe Joey and I were excited about meeting you, ha I thought it would be better then this, I don't want any of you to talk to mum or Joey, leave them alone" She came in to the hallway where I was, "Sorry mum, I had to tell them to leave us alone" I nodded and we left.

* * *

**Please please please REVIEW or i won't update**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hey, thanks to all the people who review. I thought why keep them waiting, ok this chapter is mainly just songs sorry but the next chapter will be better! Songs i used are I miss you and The driveway by Miley Cyrus and Somewhere that's Green from Little Shop of Horrors**

**I don't own Twilight or the song i used :)**

* * *

Selena's POV

We got home late that night. Joey had woken up from a nightmare in the car. I got her out of the car while mum opened the front door.

"Here let me put her to bed" said mum

"No, no it's ok I have it, you rest, I'll be back soon" I told her. She nodded and sat down on the couch. I took Joey upstairs and put her in her bed.

"Good night, hon" I kissed her cheek, "sleep well"

"Selena will you sing to me?" she asked as I headed for the door.

"Sure" I shrugged, "What would you like me to sing?" I asked, she was about to answer when I said, "Wait let me guess, Suddenly Seymour?"

She laughed, "No I sang that with Emmett today"

"Ok um… is it a Little Shop of Horrors song?" I asked, knowing it was.

"Yep" she said popping the p.

"Somewhere that's Green?" I asked. It was her second favorite song, she nodded. I sat next to her on her bed and started to sing.

I know Seymour's the greatest,

but I'm dating a semi-sadist.

So I got a black eye,

and my arms in a cast.

Still that Seymour's a cutie.

Well, if not, he's got inner beauty.

And I dream of a place,

where we can be together, at last.

A matchbox of our own.

A fence of real chain link.  
A grill out on the patio.

Disposal in the sink.

A washer and a dryer,

and an ironing-machine.

In a tract house that we share,

somewhere that's green.

He rakes and trims the grass.

He loves to mow and weed.

I cook like Betty Crocker,

and I look like Donna Reed.

There's plastic on the furniture

to keep it neat and clean.

In the Pine-Sol scented air,

somewhere that's green.

Between our frozen dinner,

and our bed-time nine-fifteen.

We snuggle watching Lucy,

on a big, enormous, twelve-inch screen.

Oh, his December bride,

He's father, he knows best.

The kids play Howdy-Doody,

As the Sun sets in the West.

A picture out of Better Homes

and Gardens magazine.

Far from Skid Row,

I dream we'll go...

Somewhere that's Green

I looked over at Joey who was fast asleep. I got up and left the room to go and see mum, she was still on the couch. I sat down next to her.

"It's going to be ok" I told her

"No it won't be" she told me, "I should have told him, I should have. I'm so sorry Lena, I'm such a bad mother"

"No your not, you didn't leave" I kissed her cheek, "You're the best thing that Joey and I have ever had, no joke"

"But I told him I cheated on him, why? Why did I do that?" she asked me

"Because you don't want him to hurt us, that proves you're an amazing mother, to let him go like that, I love you so much and so does Joey" I told her, "You need sleep, let's go to bed"

**The Next day **(Joey's POV)

It was early in the morning, maybe 3 o'clock or 4, not sure. I went downstairs to the kitchen to get some breakfast. It was snowing out side. I grabbed me jacket and when outside, I like to sing to the birds (I know you are thinking I'm weird right now but I really like it).

"Hello world" I shouted then giggle at myself, "What song this morning?" I ask, "I know I was listening to this in the car I thing it's a good song of how I think of dad, um… ok I have two, I'll have to ask Selena which one is better but I'll sing them both, why am I talking to myself? Oh well"

Sha la la la la, sha la la la la  
You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
And you'd hold me close in your arms  
I thought of the way you felt so strong

I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding' me

I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living' out my dream  
Oh, how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening' for me

I'm thinking' back on the past  
It's true the time is flying' by too fast

I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

I know you're in a better place yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la

I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

"I don't know, I think I should be telling him it's over, yeah this one then" I tell myself and no one.

After 12, not so well  
won't pretend, it's too soon to tell  
what's round this bend?  
No disgrace, about face  
Anything not to have to chase you down again  
You know nothing hurts like loosing  
When you know it's really gone  
Except for the pain of choosing  
To hold too long

I tried it your way  
But I got nothing to show  
It's been the same, same  
And the story's getting old  
So I guess the driveway  
Will be the end of the road  
For us it's too late  
Let the credits start to roll

A lot to say  
But not today  
Let the radio break the silence  
As we drive  
A kiss goodbye  
Not this time  
Don't remember what about this song  
I ever liked  
You know nothing hurts like loosing  
When you know I'm already gone  
Except for the pain of choosing  
To hold too long

I tried it your way  
But I got nothing to show  
It's been the same, same  
And the story's getting old  
So I guess the driveway  
Will be the end of the road  
For us it's too late  
Let the credits start to roll

I thought maybe we were getting somewhere  
But we're still nowhere at all  
I watched your tail lights fading  
I try but it still won't fall  
I remember what it feels like to know love  
And have it taken away  
Can't think of what I've learned right now  
But I'll be thanking you someday

I tried it your way  
But I got nothing to show  
It's been the same, same  
And the story's getting old  
So I guess the driveway  
Will be the end of the road  
For us it's too late  
Let the credits start to roll

Let the credits start to roll  
So I guess the driveway  
Will be the end of the road,  
End of the road

I sat down on the park bench that we had in our back yard. I played with the snow; I didn't realize I was crying until my tears hit my mouth.

"Joey its ok" I heard Selena say, looking up to find her next to me with mum at her side.

"I… I just wish he knew" I told them.

"I'm sorry Joey, I should have told him but I didn't" mum mumbled

"Mum I love you, I wish he knew but then I guess I don't to, I don't like him for what he did to you, I just want to know what it is like to have a daddy" I told mum, "But mum if I could trade you for dad I wouldn't, I love you to much to ever give you up"

"I love you too, baby, time for school" she smiled

"Oh how fun" Selena and I said at the same time.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think oh and Edward will find out soon but when?? hehe**


End file.
